


There and Back and then There Again

by AgentCodywolf



Series: The Hobbit: And Unexpected Journey [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCodywolf/pseuds/AgentCodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo looked over the battlefield one last time before slipping his ring back on and heading for the mountains. He should’ve gone with the elves, should’ve gone to see the others, but he knew he was not wanted. He knew Thorin’s hate better than most and knew that there was no way on Middle Earth that he was going to be forgiven anytime soon. So he headed home, back to the Shire, with some gold in his pockets, a sword, and a heavy heart. But he would not stay in the Shire forever. Destiny was working against him.....and the King Under the Mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Back

Bilbo looked over the battlefield one last time before slipping his ring back on and heading for the mountains. He should’ve gone with the elves, should’ve gone to see the others, but he knew he was not wanted. He knew Thorin’s hate better than most and knew that there was no way on Middle Earth that he was going to be forgiven anytime soon. So he headed home, back to the Shire, with some gold in his pockets, a sword, and a heavy heart.

* **Ten Years after the Battle of Five Armies** *

Thorin moved ahead of the group as the snow whipped at the sides of his mountain. Even after ten years, he was still getting used to calling it his mountain. But there she was, in all her majesty, as the storm battered her sides. Word had come from Dale that a group of orcs had been spotted on the north side and even in this weather, Thorin was out hunting them. It had been some time since orcs had been brave enough to attack his mountain, at least a year, so this group was even more intriguing. What had drawn the beasts here, when it was clear Erebor was not going to leave dwarf hands anytime soon, Thorin did not know, but he was going to find out.

“No sign of them yet,” Balin appeared at his side. “But Dwalin reports he’s found signs of at least two travelers and a pony.”

“In this weather?” Thorin frowned. “We’d best find them before the orcs do. Let’s go find these signs.”

It didn’t take them long to find the other 11, Dwalin crouched close to the ground as he led the way. Fili moved over as the two drew close, “At least one child and maybe a hobbit is what Dwalin thinks.”

A hobbit…..Thorin frowned, hand tightening on the hilt of Orcist. It had been some time since any of them had any contact from the former burglar of their group, but Thorin thought of the little Halfling every day, regretted letting Bilbo go. He’d sent dwarves after him, but he had disappeared. Word came from Gandalf, saying Bilbo was fine, but did not want to have contact with the outside world. He was going back to a Baggin’s of Bag End and they do not speak with dwarves, especially those who they thought hated them. Thorin had tried to get Gandalf to tell him where Bilbo was so he could apologize, but Gandalf had said no.

“There is more going on with Bilbo and his mind than even I know and I think it best that for now, we all stay away from the Shire,” Gandalf had looked old in that moment, and sad. Thorin had accepted his council and let the Shire be….for now.

“What brings a hobbit so far from their hole?” Thorin frowned, looking out over the quickly worsening weather. “And at such a time?”

“Something dangerous,” Dwalin straightened up, smelling something on his fingers. “Blood. And not orc. Whoever is running is injured. And carrying a heavy load. They aren’t too far ahead.”

“Lets go,” Thorin nodded. “Dori, Nori, Bombur and Gloin, you bring up the rear. Watch for the orcs.”

Thorin and Dwalin led the way, Dwalin keeping a close eye on the ground, “They’re slowing. Not too far now.”

And out of the white ahead appeared dark shadows, hunkered down in the open. Thorin held up a hand as he pulled his sword and the others spread out as they slowly approached. The sight that met their eyes was not what they had been expecting. A young hobbit, hood flung off his head, stood facing them. His face was white, the tip of his nose and ears turning blue while his wild dark curl whipped across his face in the wind. He was brandishing a familiar blue-glowing sword, standing in front  of a hunched over figure and a frozen looking pony, “S-s-stay back! Y-y-ou won’t h-h-hurt us!”

“Easy now, lad,” Gloin moved forward, sheathing his ax and holding up his hands, a fatherly look in his eyes. “We don’t want ta hurt ya, just help. It’s cold out here and the orcs are probably close.”

“Stay away!” The boy’s voice was high-pitched, so very young, but even though he was shaking he stood strong. “Stay away from my uncle!”

“Calm down, laddie,” Balin waved the others to put away their weapons. “Is your uncle hurt? We can help. We’re not too far from Erebor.”

“We…..we’re going to Erebor,” the boy looked like he was calming down. “Uncle has friends there.”

“He does?” Balin moved a little closer. “Do you know who?”

“F-f-frodo,” the being behind the boy gasped out, reaching for the boy. The boy dropped Sting and quickly took the man’s hand. “Who….”

“Dwarves, Uncle,” the boy said softly. “They want to help.”

“Orcs…..orcs n-n-near. W-w-we must g-g-get to Erebor,” the older hobbit made to stand, but didn’t make it far. Thorin was there, catching the hobbit before he could hurt himself anymore.

“Easy there, we have you,” Thorin eased the hobbit back down. “We’ll help you and your nephew.”

“T-t-thorin?” the hobbit gasped out and Thorin leaned forward to get a good look at the hobbit.

“Bilbo!” Thorin gasped, surprised. He pulled Bilbo close for a hug, but quickly released when he heard Bilbo gasp. “You are hurt. Someone grab the pony and the boy. We need to get them inside.”

“T-t-thorin, get F-f-frodo,” Bilbo made to stand again, but Thorin kept him down. He could feel the hobbit shivering against him and frowned before shrugging out of his coat and wrapping it around the hobbit. He easily scooped up the smaller man and stood. Bilbo didn’t even argue, just pulled the coat tight around him. He was pale, the tips of his ears, fingers and toes turning blue. He looked exhausted and older.

“Fili and Kili have him. They’re taking him with Gloin to Gloin’s quarters. His wife will take good care of him,” Thorin led the way back to the gates, saying his part loud enough so the others could hear.

“Y-y-you’ll take care of my u-u-uncle?” The hobbit boy called from his perch on Kili’s back.

“He will not leave my sight,” Thorin promised. “I will personally see that he rests and heals and I will send word for you when I think he is up to seeing you. Good enough?”

“Yes,” The boy nodded before burying his head in the fur of Kili’s coat. Bombur, Bofur and Bifur were leading the pony, with Dwalin pushing at the creature’s rear to help the poor thing along. It looked just as bad off as its traveling companions. Thorin shook his head before glancing at Balin, who was keeping pace at his side, “Find Clara and have her bring me some warm water and healing supplies to my quarters. Also find something warm for Bilbo to wear and something easy for him to eat. Make sure the boys do the same for the nephew. We need to make sure these two get well soon.”

Balin glanced down at Bilbo as they drew close to the gates, “Quite the miracle, don’t you think? That the week Gandalf is due, the hobbit appears?”

“You can ask him when he arrives,” Thorin gave a stiff smile. “Open the gates!”

***

Thorin gently laid Bilbo down on his bed, the little hobbit still wrapped in the dwarf king’s massive coat. The hobbit was shivering just as hard as before, eyes half closed as he watched Thorin move around the room. Thorin quickly changed into warmer clothes before focusing on his charge. Even after ten years, the hobbit was still as stubborn as that first day in the hobbit hole. Even completely frozen and injured, the hobbit was trying to do everything himself. Thorin sighed before he went and sat behind the hobbit, helping him sit up, “I said I would take care of you and I meant it. I even promised your nephew, so please, Bilbo, just try to rest.”

“I….I c-c-can do it-t-t-t,” Biblo stammered out through chattering teeth, leaning heavily against the dwarf as he tried to undo his cloak. Thorin easily pushed Bilbo’s hands aside and quickly undid the clasp and pulled the tattered cloak away, allowing Bilbo’s unruly hair to flop down over the hobbit’s face and giving Thorin a better view of the hobbit’s injuries. As well as his torn up feet, Bilbo had a gash to his shoulder, what looked like a banged up knee and maybe a little frostbite. Who knew what the threadbare clothes were hiding. Thorin took Bilbo’s shaking hands in his, rubbing them gently, the coldness of the smaller hands being thawed by the heat radiating off the dwarf.

“I’m sure on a good day you can, but not today,” Thorin chuckled a little. “This was not how I was hoping we’d meet again.”

“W-w-wasn’t planning on c-c-coming,” Bilbo pressed closer to Thorin, his shaking easing a little. “G-g-got ambushed o-o-outside Bree. F-f-frodo’s p-p-parents were k-k-k-killed. H-h-had to r-r-run.”

“That’s a long way and sounds like a long tale you can tell me later when I’m positive you won’t fall apart,” Thorin glanced up as someone knocked on his door. “Enter.”

Balin entered first, leading Clara, both holding their respective finds. Balin moved to the bed as Clara set the steaming bowl of water on the bedside table, ”How’s our burglar?

“Frozen solid,” Thorin continued to rub Bilbo’s hands as Clara set a bag on the bed.

“Anything else, sir?” Clara looked over the poor little hobbit sadly. Clara was Balin’s wife, only just married a few years ago. Although she was a whole lot younger than Balin, the two made a perfect match.

“No, that is all. I’ll send for you if I need anything more,” Thorin smiled back.

Clara nodded, “I’ll go check on his nephew then. I’m sure Diz and Marcy wouldn’t mind the help.” With that she headed out.

Balin set down a bowl of soup and a pile of clothes, “What needs to be done first?”

“We need to help him get out of his clothes, since he thinks he can do it himself,” Thorin finally let go of Bilbo’s hands, looking down at the hobbit. His eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out, “Bilbo?”

“Hm?” Bilbo grunted before opening his eyes a little, looking up at them. Thorin chuckled.

“Stay awake for a little bit. You need to eat something and we need to look at your wounds,” Thorin shifted a little, pulling his coat and Bilbo’s cloak away. Bilbo shivered a little, but nodded. Together, the three of them (Though mostly Balin and Thorin) got Bilbo down to his boxers. His appearance horrified the two older dwarves. His feet were bloody from cuts, blisters and sores from the long trek here. Some of the wounds even went up his legs a bit. He wouldn’t be walking for a while if Thorin had a say at all. His left knee was swollen up a bit. “I think from one of the orc attacks,” Bilbo mumbled, shivering less. It just seemed to be bruised, nothing broken or dislocated. There were still healing scars all over his body, telling tales of their own from the journey. His back was scratched up, looking like it was trying to heal. A nasty looking gash across his chest and up over his shoulder still bled a little, pulled open from moving so much. And what seemed to be the start of a cold. Bilbo had tried to argue until he coughed and sneezed again, causing Thorin to pull him close in worry. Balin and Thorin set to work bandaging and stitching and cleaning the poor little hobbit as best they could. He protested a bit at the beginning, but after Thorin pointed out his nephew had been better behaved than him, Bilbo had fallen silent. His skin was warm again and some color was coming back to his cheeks as Thorin helped him pull on some warm clothes while Balin took care of cleaning up. After forcing some soup down Bilbo’s throat, Balin took leave of them, leaving Thorin to get the hobbit to rest.

“I need to check on Frodo,” Bilbo argued, more lucid now after being cared for. He wasn’t trying to stand, having learned from the first try, but he was trying to get Thorin to let him visit his nephew.

“He is fine. I will have word from Gloin by the time you wake, but you need to rest,” Thorin growled. He forgot how easily the hobbit wore on his patience. He pushed Bilbo back into the furs and pillows on the bed, causing the hobbit to squeak.

“This is your bed! I can’t take it!” Bilbo looked horrified, trying to sit up. Thorin sighed before pushing him back down and lying down next to the hobbit, his arm a heavy weight on the hobbits middle. He used his free hand to pull some furs and blankets over them.

“You can and you will. And  I will make sure you rest,” Thorin growled into Bilbo’s ear. He noticed the little intake of breath from the hobbit and smiled a little before pressing a gentle kiss to Bilbo’s cheek, “Get some rest, Halfling. I will be here when you wake.”

“Ok,” Bilbo whispered. Both were silent for a moment before Bilbo shifted, curling up against Thorin’s side, his face buried in Thorin’s chest. Thorin sighed and buried his face in Bilbo’s hair, breathing in the scent of his hobbit as he pulled him closer.

“I am sorry I cast you out, so very sorry,” Thorin whispered, pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s head. “I have missed you terribly and regretted my actions every day since. I was going to go after you, but Gandalf advised against it. I do not know what you have gone through these past ten years, but any suffering because of me I am terribly sorry for and wish I could take back.”

“Thorin…” Bilbo mumbled, grasping Thorin’s free hand with his two as he tried to curl closer to the dwarf king. “There have been many trying times these past ten years, but they are not because of you. While the heartache is your fault, nothing else is. I made decisions on the journey that none of us, not even Gandalf, could see the consequences of. I wish to tell you about it, but I think someone ordered me to sleep.”

Thorin laughed at the hobbit’s cheekiness, a rumbling deep in his chest, “That I did, my halfling, that I did.”

 


	2. Another Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf comes, but brings unwanted news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you were asking about the ring. Here is your answer.

  
 

 The next morning dawned bright and clear, the new snow piled high all around the mountain with no sign of the orcs, but those inside the mountain did not see this. By the time Thorin began to stir in his chambers, his mountain was well into another day of work. After ten years, the dwarves in the mountain had set a good pace for the day and had learned to take any bumps in hand and work with them. The prosperity of the mountain reflected in the town below by the lake. A go between of Dale and Laketown, the new town was flourishing well. Now on the other side of the lake than where Laketown had been to be in more contact with the dwarves, it was now a center of trade and travel in the region. It was filled with men and dwarves and elves now, all living in harmony. They had all toiled together to rebuild a forgotten dream and it was paying off well. The Bard was now the ruler of the city, with the Master taking over more duties leaning towards commerce. The two made quite a pair and between them and Thorin and his nephews, the entire area around the town and mountain were prospering again. Farms dotted the landscape, covered in snow, but come spring they would be full of life.

Thorin stirred first, something feeling off to him. He wasn’t sure what. He was feeling comfortable, which was not uncommon, but something was pressed up against him, and by the sounds of it, that something was a someone who had a cold in their chest. He opened his eyes and looked down into a mop of curly sandy blonde hair. Thorin smiled, remembering the night before until a dry sounding cough wracked Bilbo’s body. Thorin’s arm around the hobbit tightened immediately, startling Bilbo awake. He looked up at Thorin, eyes hazy, “Wha?”

His voice barely squeaked out and what did was raspy and sounded painful and Bilbo’s face confirmed it. Thorin frowned, shifted his arm so the back of his hand was pressed to Bilbo’s forehead. He was a little warm, “You have a fever. Don’t talk and stay here.”

Thorin got up and started making some tea with the supplies he had in his quarters. He pulled the handle by the fire, which rang a bell in Balin and Clara’s quarters. The handle next to it rang a bell in Dwalin’s and the last one rang a bell in his nephews’. For now, he figured he would need just Clara or Balin. Hopefully Bilbo was just sick and not suffering from an infection, although most of the wounds looked like they had already begun healing. A sneeze behind him had Thorin turning around, raising an eyebrow. Bilbo looked miserable, having rolled over so he could watch Thorin. His face was a little flushed, but Thorin could see white lying underneath the red on his cheeks. He could see now Bilbo’s nose was a little red and the hobbit had pulled the blankets tight around him. Thorin gave him a sad smile before finishing the tea he was making, adding a little honey before bringing it over to the bed. He sat down by Bilbo, brushing some of the hobbits hair out of his face, “Lets get you sitting so we can get some tea in you. I know how much you like tea.”

Bilbo let Thorin help him sit up this time and let the king support him as he sipped at the tea, letting out a sigh of content. Thorin smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Bilbo’s head. Bilbo smiled up at him and looked about ready to say something when there was a knock at the door. Thorin sighed sadly, “Enter!”

The heavy wooden door was shoved open to reveal Balin, closely followed by a very familiar figure, “Look who just arrived this morning. We were just talking about coming to check on you two.”

“Gandalf,” Bilbo let out softly, barely a whisper, trying to go easy on his throat. Gandalf frowned and strode forward, kneeling before the hobbit.

“When I left you and Frodo at Beorn’s, you were looking much better. I thought you were going to stay the winter,” Gandalf pressed a hand to Bilbo’s throat, whispering something quickly. Bilbo let out another sigh and this one didn’t sound like it rattled around the hobbit’s rib cage.

“The nightmares started again,” Bilbo answered, looking down. Thorin frowned, glancing at Balin. The other dwarf just shook his head, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

“But the Necromancer is defeated. It should not be calling for the ring,” Gandalf sat back, looking worried.

“The ring? Bilbo’s ring? What has that got to do with a Necromancer?” Thorin growled, wrapping a protective arm around the hobbit.

“The ring Bilbo carries is no ordinary ring. You all knew this,” Gandalf said slowly, choosing his words wisely. “For a time, I had assumed many rings that his could be, but now we know for sure which ring Bilbo has had the unfortunate fate of carrying. There is a greater reason why Bilbo and I are here.”

“Frodo will be safe here,” Bilbo looked up at Thorin. “And I know he will be raised well. Not proper, of course, but well.”

“What are you speaking of?” Balin leaned forward.

“Bilbo must go to Mordor,” Gandalf looked over the two dwarves sadly. “And what he must do there is no easy task.”

“Why are you sending my halfling to that accursed place?” Thorin growled, pulling Bilbo closer. He missed the slight blush that came to Bilbo’s face, although Gandalf looked amused for a moment before growing serious.

“The ring Bilbo carries is old and dark. It must be destroyed and the only way to destroy it is throwing it into Mount Doom,” Gandalf stood and walked over to another chair. He sat, tapping his fingers on the armrest. “The ring Bilbo carries is the One Ring, the All Powerful Ring. The ring of the Dark Lord, Sauron. And it must be destroyed before Middle-Earth is destroyed. Already forces have felt it, like the Necromancer. That is why I forbade you all from seeing Bilbo. For his own safety and yours I kept him hidden away at Rivendell. There Elrond could treat him while Radagast and myself took care of the Necromancer. But that was a few years ago and now something stronger is reaching for the ring. We don’t have much time and we aren’t here for your blessing. We are here for a safe place to keep Frodo till we return. That is all we ask.”

“No,” Thorin growled. “You do not receive my blessing.”

“Thorin!” Bilbo squeaked, looking horrified. “He is just a little more than a babe. I cannot take him with or leave him just anywhere! Please!”

“I said I did not give my blessing, but I did not say to what,” Thorin took a calming breath. “Balin, start preparing provisions and speak to the others, see who can come. I don’t expect Gloin or Dori, with their families, but Dwalin will come and Ori won’t let him out of his sight. And I will have to speak to Dis. She will be in charge of the boy and the kingdom till we return.”

“W-w-what?” Bilbo was shaking a little while Gandalf just smiled.

“You think after just getting you back I will let you leave my side so easily?” Thorin gave Bilbo a gentle smile. “No, I am going with, and I do believe most of the others will to. You cannot got adventuring, Mr. Baggins, and leave out the rest of us. You need to rest and by the time you are well enough to travel, we will be ready.”

“It is a long and dangerous road, Thorin,” Gandalf cut in, grave. “And on this journey, I cannot guarantee safety like the last. Death is more cunning now than it was before.”

“I do not care,” Thorin snapped. “I was a fool and I let something precious to me slip away for silly reasons. It will not happen again. We are all going on this journey.”


	3. Making Choices

When the others found out about the journey, most were excited…. until Gandalf filled them in on all the details. Most of the discussion went on without Thorin and Bilbo, who were shut away in Thorin’s quarters. Bilbo had come down with a nasty cold and giving the severity of some of his wounds, Thorin was not letting him leave the room and didn’t trust anyone else to watch him. Frodo had been allowed once, very quickly, to see that his uncle was ok. He was very understanding as to why he couldn’t see his uncle. He knew little ones got sick easier than older folk and he was staying with a reasonably large family. Fili’s wife, Bella, had ordered the others that Frodo was to stay with them, even though she was taking care of one of her own. That had been a surprise for everyone when she had shown up with Dis, carrying a babe. More of a surprise for Bilbo when he found out Gloin was not the only married dwarf in the company. But he was happy to hear Frodo was being well taken care of. Fili’s quarters were right between Gloin’s and Kili’s and across from Balin’s and Dis’s, so he was in good hands. All were just down the hall from Thorin’s. The King refused to be parted from his company, no matter their status.

So while Thorin made sure Bilbo stayed in bed, off his injured feet and getting over his cold, the others had gathered in the quarters Gandalf was using, seeing they were fairly large. All 12 of the dwarves were there, as well as Dis. Clara was helping Macy and Bella with all the little ones, seeing as it was good practice for her when she had so recently found out she was carrying. Balin had been ecstatic and Dwalin had hugged anyone he could get his hands on.

Dwalin now stood at the head of a large table in Gandalf’s chambers, Balin by his side. Both brothers were grim, surveying the room before them. Gandalf sat at the other end, smoking his pipe now that he had said his piece, while the other ten dwarves sat around the table. Their faces wore varying degrees of worry and sadness and a few had a little fear in their eyes. None of them had even thought of the ring after everything, gone from their minds as quickly as it had come. Now, that blasted little piece of gold was causing Bilbo so much pain.

“Why did Bilbo need the Elves to care for him?” Ori broke the silence.

“The affects of the ring manifested themselves very quickly once the Necromancer felt its presence. Bilbo had suggested that we see how Radagast was doing on our way back and so we did, but drew too close to the ruins. It very nearly…very nearly killed Bilbo,” Gandalf looked so old now. “He was so brave, though, through it all. So very brave, the foolish hobbit. And still brave now. He did not leave the ruins unscathed. I had to ride hard to get him to Elrond in time. He…he was stabbed by a Morgul blade trying to get away.”

The older dwarves gasped, Balin going pale while Dwalin’s grip on the table turned his knuckles white, “The laddie…is he alright?”

“He has not complained to me in sometime, but I expected that. I fear the closer to Mordor we draw, the more that will pain him and the more the ring will drag on him. You see, the ring is a power, a force all on its own. It whispers to him, tells him things, but Bilbo is strong enough to ignore it. He is gifted in that way, “Gandalf gave a small smile. “I left him in the care of Elrond while I went to aid Radagast and Galadriel and her elves to defeat the Necromancer. When I returned, I discovered more of the power of the ring. It is not yet completely awake, able to alert Sauron of its presence, but it is awake enough to cause Bilbo problems. It must be destroyed. Thorin has already offered to go with, but please do not feel you must leave your home.”

“You and the laddie aren’t leaving without us,” Dwalin looked at Balin, who nodded.

“Aye. I still have life left in me for one more journey. Even if it be my last, it will be a glorious tale to tell,” Balin nodded.

“Mother has already to protect Uncle,” Fili spoke up. “And Bella threatened to make me sleep on the floor if I didn’t make sure “the poor boy’s uncle” didn’t make it back.”

“And she threatened to skin me if Fili was missing a braid,” Kili added.

Bifur grunted something and Bombur and Bofur nodded before Bofur spoke, “We’re in.”

“Ori will go where Dwalin goes,” Dori sighed, looking at his brothers. “And we can’t let those two off on their own, now can we?”

“No, Ori will stay,” Dwalin growled.

“I am not some simpering maid to order around,” Ori glared at Dwalin. “I am going and that is final.”

“I won’t have you come. Its too dangerous,” Dwalin growled back.

“If I can’t go, you can’t go. We took an oath, Dwalin, and I plan to keep my half of it,” Ori slammed his fist on the table. The two glared at each other for a few minutes before Dwalin sighed and nodded.

“Very well, but you will not leave my side,” Dwalin grunted. “I won’t have you brothers removing what’s left of my hair.”

Everyone turned to Oin and Gloin, who were speaking softly in their corner. Oin said something and Gloin nodded before turning to the others, “We are coming. Gimli is old enough now to learn his own way. And would hate to think of what he would feel if I stayed behind while you all went off to protect the hobbit.”

“Then that’s settled,” Gandalf nodded. “We’ll start getting provisions ready. Bilbo must rest and heal, so we will not leave till spring. It will give Thorin and all of you time to prepare the mountain for whatever we unleash.”

“What of Thorin and Bilbo?” Fili leaned forward, lightening the mood. “How are they fairing?”

“Thorin refuses to leave the hobbit,” Dwalin shrugged, then paused at his brother’s chuckle, raising an eyebrow.

“He called Bilbo my halfling,” Balin chuckled. “And said that he had let something precious slip away for a silly reason. I think they are doing just fine.”

“Wonderful!” Kili clapped his hands together. “About time for those two! Even Frodo noticed something.”

“When do you think the happy news will be announced?” Gloin chuckled.

“Not for sometime,” Gandalf shook his head, smiling. “There is much those two must talk through, but I think in the end we shall see the happy couple happily together on their own happy ending.”


	4. Chapter 4

Up in Thorin’s chambers, things were not so light and care free. Bilbo had been sleeping most of the day away while Thorin worked at his desk, looking over paperwork. Or trying to look over paperwork. He kept glancing at the hobbit, thoughtful. He looked so small, curled up in the middle of Thorin’s bed, covered in furs and blankets. Every so often he would cough and his color hadn’t improved much. Yet this hobbit had thought he would just leave and trek to Mordor. In the middle of winter. While injured and sick. Thorin shook his head, focusing back on the reports from the mines. Dis had already taken a good chunk of his work, saying she needed to integrate herself so when he did leave, no one would be bothered too much. Not that anyone would be, seeing as Dis was already helping him run his kingdom. The first day she had arrived, she was taking charge, must to Thorin’s relief. Dis would have been the better choice except for that fact that she was a woman. Thorin gave her as much power as he could, if not more than what some thought was wise. Dis had a good head to her and Thorin appreciated her advice greatly. Any advice, really, like when it came to relationships. She had been overjoyed to see Bilbo in Thorin’s bed when she had stopped by earlier, dragging her brother out of the room to talk. Reminded him to go slow and explain his actions and what not. Smacked him on the head a few times and growled a few threats before leaving. And he wouldn’t have her any other way.

But how to explain his actions? Bilbo had left before Thorin had woken after the battle and not even Gandalf could confirm he was alive till almost a year later. Another nine years had passed, with only a few words about the hobbit from the wizard and now Thorin finds out that those years Bilbo had spent suffering because of some ring. Attacked by demons and orcs and the like. Wounded and then treated by elves. Suffering from nightmares of some sort. All while Thorin sat on his throne, worrying about his kingdom and resisted sending a message to the hobbit. He should have, should have done something. Anything really. But no, he had been too stubborn and look where he was now. Worried about making a fool of himself again. Bilbo didn’t seem worried, but Thorin wondered if maybe he was just hiding it. Thorin would apologize, as soon as possible. A cough from the bed drew Thorin’s attention to his guest. Bilbo was awake and looking to be shivering. He was watching Thorin threw half open eyes. Thorin gave him a small smile, “Feeling better?”

“No,” Bilbo practically whimpered, grabbing one of the handkerchiefs from where Thorin had dropped them by his head, within easy reach. He blow his nose before letting his arm flop back down. Thorin frowned before standing and moving to the bed, leaning over a bit to press the back of his hand to Bilbo’s forehead. He seemed no warmer than before. Bilbo shivered a little under his touch.

“Do you feel cold?” Thorin asked softly.

“Yes,” Bilbo opened his eyes a little. “And sore.”

“Rightfully so on the sore part,” Thorin sat down and quickly removed his boots. “I seem to remember something about being chased by orcs to my front door.”

“That wasn’t the original plan,” Bilbo attempted to pout, but sneezed. Thorin laughed as he slipped under the covers, grabbing a book from the bedside table and pulling Bilbo close, rubbing a hand up and down his back as he opened his book. Bilbo rested his head on Thorin’s stomach, sighing, “I like this.”

“I do, too,” Thorin smiled down at the hobbit. “I am sorry, truly sorry, for casting you out.”

“You’ve already said that,” Bilbo looked up at him. “And I already forgave you.”

“I know but….what?” Thorin asked, surprised.

“I have forgiven you. You were taken by the gold and having your home back and I had given your family’s legacy away to an elf,” Bilbo said softly. “I would be angry if someone had given my mother’s china away while I was gone.”

“It is just a stone. Not easily replaced, but still just a stone,” Thorin brought his hand up to run his fingers through Bilbo’s hair. “It is nothing to me compared to you.”

“You were at the time wearing your grandfather’s ring, correct?” Bilbo waited for Thorin to nod. “It was one of the rings of old, given by Sauron to the dwarves in an attempt to bind all creatures to his will. Although not successful, it still whispers in the wearers ear. Which was why your grandfather fell to the gold lust and you were so angry when I gave away the Arkenstone. It was not your fault.”

“I cannot blame a ring for my actions,” Thorin growled. “From what I learned from Gandalf, it heightened what was already there.”

“But do you think you would have still thrown me out if that were the case? If it had been just you?” Bilbo countered.

“I still feel terrible,” Thorin conceded.

“Don’t. Only one of us can and that is me,” Bilbo smiled a little. There was a little more color to his cheeks now.

“Does the wound still hurt? From where you were stabbed?” Thorin ran his hand down Bilbo’s shoulder, hand coming to rest over where he believed the scar to be. Bilbo shuddered, closing his eyes.

“Sometimes, though it mostly leaves me alone. Mostly on the day it happened,” Bilbo whispered.

“Does it hurt now?” Thorin asked softly, bringing his hand back to rubbing circles on Bilbo’s back.

“A little,” Bilbo relaxed under Thorin’s touch.

“Then rest. I will be here when you wake,” Thorin squeezed Bilbo’s shoulder before going back to rubbing circles in his back. Bilbo sighed and was soon asleep. Hours later, when Dis came with food, she found them that same way, Thorin’s hand resting on Bilbo’s shoulder as he read. Bilbo asleep, head resting on Thorin’s chest. Thorin had pulled more blankets up over Bilbo and for the first time in a long time, Dis saw her brother looking relaxed.

“I thought you two would be hungry,” Dis whispered as she walked over, carrying a tray. “Seeing as neither of you have left the room in sometime.”

“I was actually just thinking about food,” Thorin whispered back as his stomach growled. The hobbit flinched at the noise right by his ear and blinked, not all with it.

“Thorin, there’s a dragon in your chest,” Bilbo mumbled, closing his eyes. Dis bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“That is my stomach, not a dragon,” Thorin chuckled. “No going back to sleep. Dis brought food.”

“Dis who?” Bilbo mumbled.

“Dis, Thorin’s sister and Kili and Fili’s mother,” Dis did laugh then as she set the tray down on the bed side table before turning back to the bed. The hobbit was looking at her, confused.

“When did you get here?” Bilbo frowned.

“Right before the dragon roared,” Dis smiled brightly. “I came bearing offers to keep it at peace with us.”

“But it was Thorin’s stomach,” Bilbo blinked.

“She was making fun of me,” Thorin patted his shoulder. “It goes back to our childhood. Our brother and I would be little terrors till we were fed.”

“Oh, ok,” Bilbo still looked confused, but sighed.

“Now, why don’t we get some food in Thorin while I check you over? I’m sure no one has checked your wounds since yesterday,” Dis set about removing blankets while Thorin marked his page and set the book aside before helping. Soon they had the hobbit unburied and Thorin shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Dis helped Bilbo up so he was leaning against Thorin, “You’re skin and bones! Thorin!”

“I didn’t want to wake him. He ate after Balin and Gandalf visited this morning,” Thorin huffed as he grabbed a roll.

“That was hours ago!” Dis grumbled as she grabbed the bag of healing supplies that had been left by the door. “You must be starving, Bilbo.”

“Not really,” Bilbo shrugged, looking like he really just wanted to fall asleep right there.

“Well, once I’m done, we’ll get some food in you,” Dis nodded to herself as she sat down on Bilbo’s other side. She easily removed Bilbo’s shirt and set about checking those wounds, unwrapping and wiping salve into them before rewrapping them. Once done, she helped him pull on a clean shirt. By then Thorin had started on a bowl of soup, watching her carefully. She raised an eyebrow at him and he just frowned, eyes narrowing a bit. She gave a small smile as she started taking care of one of Bilbo’s feet. Oh, Thorin was being protective!

“So, Bilbo, I’ve been dealing with your nephew and,” Dis started, but Bilbo cut her off.

“Is he ok? Has he been causing trouble? Is he behaving? Are you making him eat his vegetables and use his silverware? What about manners?” Bilbo’s eyes were fully open now, watching her expectantly.

“He is just the same as when you saw him this morning. No, he is not causing me or Bella any trouble and is behaving like sweet little angel. He’s eating plenty of vegetables and why wouldn’t he use silverware?” at the last part, Dis focused on Thorin, raising an eyebrow. Thorin shrunk away a bit.

“When they visited, they didn’t,” Bilbo jerked a thumb at Thorin.

“Dwarf men for you. Need a good women to knock their heads around in the right direction,” Dis nodded. “Good thing Thorin has you now.”

Thorin choked on his soup while Bilbo just stared at her, mouth hanging open a bit. Dis raised her eyebrow again, “What was that reaction for? Obviously you two like each other. And obviously we all know that. So why are you so surprised?”

“Well, you see…we really haven’t…talked about….that,” Thorin fiddled with his bowl, looking down. Bilbo blinked, closing his mouth, still stunned.

“And why not? It seems awfully important to me that you two get over whatever needs getting over before you go running all over Middle Earth,” Dis frowned, turning to glare at Thorin. “Do not make this be another Incident.”

“Oh, Mahal, no,” Thorin groaned. “It won’t, I promise!”

“Another Incident?” Bilbo frowned.

“When Fili was trying to first begin courting Bella, he had trouble telling her his intentions. Instead of coming to his mother, he went to his uncle, who very smartly told him to go to his mother. He, of course, didn’t listen and nearly made a fool of himself. If Thorin hadn’t told me about Fili’s intentions, who knows where we would be today,” Dis finished up Bilbo’s foot and started on the other.

“How is that bad?” Bilbo frowned.

“When Dis steps into help someone, she doesn’t do anything in halves,” Thorin warned, glaring at his sister. “She courted her own husband.”

“And?” Bilbo looked between the two. “Do dwarf females not court?”

“Do hobbit females?” Dis countered.

“Of course! Both males and females in the Shire can initiate courting, but once both agree, both give the gifts and what not,” Bilbo nodded.

“Dwarven women aren’t suppose to,” Thorin sighed. “But Grandfather didn’t seem to mind. I don’t know why they can’t. I feel as though they should be the ones initiating the courting rather than us, seeing as it is them who are so few and tend the home.”

“Which is why so many of the older dwarves don’t like you,” Dis smiled, finishing the other foot before standing. “I will leave you two, but I will be back in an hour for the tray. Figure this out or I will.”

With that, Dis spun on her heel and flounced out of the room, closing the door behind her. Bilbo looked at Thorin, “Is she serious?”

“I am afraid so.”


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin got Bilbo a bowl of soup before focusing back on his. The silence between the two was now awkward, both not knowing how to approach the subject. Thorin had of course tried to court before, but after the first few times he had spent with the lasses, he had realized, as well as them, that it wasn’t going to work. Bilbo had been approached, but had never accepted. Hobbit courting was very serious business and you only courted if you intended to marry. Which was why Bilbo never accepted.

“I have courted a few times and have found the whole thing rather pointless,” Thorin finally spoke, needing to fill the silence as he set his bowl aside. “I only did it to appease by father, even though I knew the lasses weren’t for me.”

“I never courted,” Bilbo kept his eyes on his bowl. “In the Shire, courting is just a formality. The one you are courting always ends up the one you marry. I had many try, but I did not wish to marry.”

“There is no shame in that,” Thorin gently took Bilbo’s bowl and set it by his. “Marriage is serious business, not something to be taken lightly.”

“Why did your father want you to court?” Bilbo glanced at Thorin.

“At the time, it looked as though carrying on the line of Durin rested on my shoulders. I am the oldest, with my deceased brother next and then Dis. Dis was too young at the time to begin courting and my brother wanted nothing more than to fight and be his own man. I had begun sitting at my Grandfather’s and Father’s sides, learning the ways of ruling our people. It only seemed proper for me to look for a wife,” Thorin shrugged.

“Why didn’t they still think of Dis?” Bilbo frowned.

“Even at that time, Dwarven women were few and it was uncertain at the time is she could bear children. Dis was very sickly when she was young. You wouldn’t realize it now, of course,” Thorin smiled fondly. “She was ill as well as my mother, with a terrible disease. It took my mother and nearly took Dis. It took many dwarves in all of our kingdoms.”

“I know that not all dwarf men marry dwarf women, seeing as Dwalin and Ori are together,” Bilbo fumbled with his hands. “That was never an option?”

“It became one after Dis had Fili, but by that point I was more worried about my people than about being in a relationship,” Thorin shrugged. “Dis of course worried, but I didn’t care at the time. I had more serious matters to deal with. Like feeding my people.”

“And now?” Bilbo didn’t look up.

“Obviously I’m not looking at any dwarves now,” Thorin chuckled, wrapping his around both of Bilbo’s. “We started something on our way to the mountain, Bilbo Baggins, and even when I thought you would never return to me and Gandalf would always keep me away from you, my heart was only for you. No one else. I thought I had made that clear.”

“Well, you did, but I have all these thoughts of doubt in my head, ten years worth,” Bilbo murmured. “And I am afraid you will lose interest.”

“Ten years and many miles separated us, but I have not lost interest in you at all,” Thorin chuckled, removing his hand from Bilbo’s to pull the hobbit close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “And it shall by my kingly duty to chase all those doubts away. If you will have me.”

“Of course! I mean, I don’t think we’re allowed to not be together, just from how your sister acted,” Bilbo blushed a little, before sneezing. Thorin grabbed a handkerchief and held it for Bilbo to take. The hobbit blew his nose, sighing, “Sorry.”

“It is alright. You are not a burden to me, Bilbo Baggins, no matter what that ring says,” Thorin glared darkly at where he knew the ring was hanging from a chain around Bilbo’s neck. “And I mean it.”

Bilbo smiled at that, leaning into Thorin, “Then I will try to be a good patient, your majesty.”

“So is this you agreeing?” Thorin brightened.

“Agreeing to what?” Bilbo looked up at him.

“Agreeing to marry me. You said you only would court if you were serious about the marriage,” Thorin looked hopeful.

“Well that is what I said,” Bilbo nodded. “But I am just a hobbit.”

“No, you are not,” Thorin leaned down so he was looking Bilbo in the eye. “You are my hobbit.”

“Oh,” Bilbo blinked. “Then I guess I am.”

Thorin smiled before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Bilbo’s lips. It was short and sweet and all Thorin was willing to risk while Bilbo was in this condition. He didn’t want the hobbit to feel any worse than he already was. Bilbo sighed as Thorin pulled away, dropping his head back to Thorin’s shoulder, smiling a little. Thorin chuckled, pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s forehead, “What a scandal we will cause.”

“What do you mean by that?” Bilbo looked up at Thorin.

“Well, it was bad enough when Dis did her own courting,” Thorin smiled. “But now the Great Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, is not only skipping over courting but marrying a hobbit. The old bats will have a field day.”

Bilbo chuckled, “Is that a bad thing?”

“Not to me,” Thorin smiled even brighter. “Now, back to bed. My Consort needs his rest.”

“Yes, my lord,” Bilbo didn’t more, making Thorin laugh. He would have Dis hand him some of his reports later when she returned. For now he shifted both himself and Bilbo around so Bilbo was once again curled up against his side, covered in blankets and furs. He ran his fingers through Bilbo’s hair as he hummed an old lullaby, reading from his book. Bilbo was soon asleep, one hand twisted into Thorin’s shirt.

Dis came back exactly one hour later and give her brother a soft smile as she entered. She made a beeline for his desk, grabbing some reports before coming over to the bed, “How did it go?”

“We are too be married, which I am sure is your intention,” Thorin chuckled, taking the reports.

“That was my hope,” Dis nodded as she set about straightening the tray. “How soon?”

“Yet to be determined. It shall be something small, though. Just the company and family,” Thorin rested his hand on the back of Bilbo’s neck. “It will be announced to the people, of course.”

“The old bats will go crazy,” Dis giggled.

“Let them,” Thorin shrugged. “I will not change my mind because some old biddies disagree with who I’ve decided to spend my life with.”

“Will you tell the company or shall I?” Dis took up the tray.

“Bilbo and I will. In the morning at breakfast. I am sure you will make sure everyone is there,” Thorin smiled.

“Including you two,” Dis nodded before leaving. Thorin chuckled as he started to read the reports. It was going to be an interesting meal.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin and Bilbo ended up being the last to arrive for breakfast. Thorin had gotten up early so he could clean up and when he had left his washroom with only his trousers on, he’d found Bilbo half awake and watching him. Thorin had smiled and made a beeline for his intended, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Bilbo murmuring, smiling a little as he let his eyes slip back close. “You look nice.”

Thorin chuckled, pressing another kiss to Bilbo’s forehead, “Thank you, love. Don’t go back to sleep. I need to change your bandages and then we have breakfast with the men.”

“Breakfast?” Bilbo frowned as his stomach growled. Thorin laughed as he got dressed in some of his simpler robes. At some point Bilbo’s things had made it to his room, so he quickly found some clean clothes for the hobbit before heading back to the bed. He helped Bilbo sit up and made quick work of checking Bilbo’s wounds. As Thorin turned to reach for Bilbo’s clothes, the sneaky little hobbit reached up and stole a kiss. Thorin looked down at Bilbo, as he pulled away, Bilbo flushing red a little. Thorin smirked before leaning down and claiming Bilbo’s lips for his own. Bilbo was lax next to him, allowing Thorin to push him down as the dwarf plundered his jaw and neck with soft kisses. Bilbo sighed, running his fingers through Thorin’s hair. All too soon Thorin was pulling away, grabbing the pile of clothes for Bilbo, “Breakfast and then rest.”

“That’s no fun,” Bilbo whined, smiling cheekily which made Thorin laugh.

“It won’t be any fun with you being sick and hurt. When you are healed,” Thorin left the rest hang in the air as he helped Bilbo dress, hands lingering longer on Bilbo’s body than necessary. Bilbo sighed, resting his head against Thorin’s chest. Thorin chuckled and wrapped his arms around Bilbo, pressing a kiss into Bilbo’s curls, “Breakfast.”

“I guess,” Bilbo sighed, unwillingly pulling out of the hug. Thorin laughed and stood, easily scooping Bilbo up, causing the hobbit to squeak, “I can walk!”

“No, you can’t,” Thorin easily pushed his door open, striding down the hall. “Your feet need to heal more before you can even try. Prepare yourself.”

“Why?” Bilbo frowned up at him as the noises of loud dwarves reached their ears.

“Because we must tell the company our intentions or Dis will do it for us. Although I am sure most already know or assume,” Thorin chuckled as Bilbo blanched. “This surprises you?”

“A little,” Bilbo nodded, then sighed. “But my nephew assumes so I guess he has informed everyone about my whole life.”

“He seemed very protective of you,” Thorin glanced down at Bilbo.

“His parents died in a boating accident shortly after I returned to the Shire. I sent him to Took Hall when I had to flee the Shire, but Elrond sent his sons to get him while I was….while I was not well. Too keep him safe. He has refused to leave my side,” Bilbo smiled sadly. “We were all each other had for a while there.”

“But now you have all of us,” Thorin kissed Bilbo’s nose before shoving his shoulder into the door and pushing it open to reveal the eating chamber of the Company. Bilbo was not at all surprised to see food flying, although it was nice to see that the group had grown in his absence. Many of the dwarves had married or had been married but he hadn’t known. Now they were all reunited and from the looks of it, very happy.

“UNCLE BILBO!”

A blur of dark hair dashed away from Dis and Kili to slam into Thorin’s legs. Thankfully, Thorin was ready and kept himself and Bilbo steady as the little hobbit gripped Thorin’s legs tightly, “Uncle Bilbo, are you ok?!”

“I am fine, Frodo,” Bilbo smiled. “My feet are just so badly hurt that I can’t stand on them.”

“That’s what Auntie Dis said,” Frodo pulled away, looking up at them with wide eyes, a big smile on his face.

“Auntie Dis?” Thorin looked over at his sister, who was smiling just as brightly as the little hobbit.

“Well, she said we were family anyway, so I should call her Auntie Dis. But we aren’t sure what I should call Kili and Fili yet because they are your nephews, so they would be my cousins, but Cousin Kili and Cousin Fili sound silly!” Frodo skipped back over by Dis.

“Dis, I told you we would handle this,” Thorin sighed as he followed the little hobbit, setting Bilbo down gently on the bench at the table before sitting down next to him.

“I know, but Frodo wanted to know what to call me and I couldn’t deny myself this,” Dis looked just about ready to explode with joy.

“So, since Frodo can call Mum Auntie and you Uncle, does that mean we can call Bilbo Uncle or should we call him Auntie?” Kili passed them a bow of veggies, smiling brightly.

 “Why would we call Bilbo Uncle or Auntie?” Fili called from his spot farther down the table, drawing everyone’s attention to the recently arrived.

“There something you want to tell us, laddies?” Balin chuckled from across the table.

“I feel as if they all knew well in advance and we were the last ones to know,” Bilbo looked sadly up at Thorin.

“I think I have to agree,” Thorin sighed, looking sadly down at Bilbo. “It wouldn’t have surprised me to have them have the whole wedding already planned and staged somewhere. Honestly, I’m sure there’s some elaborate plan to get us there without us realizing whats happening.”

“Now, I know my nephew would have nothing to do with that,” Biblo said sternly. “He knows better than to try to trick his uncle into something as serious as marriage.”

“And my nephews and my sister and the company know better than to try to force me into something as important as a life commitment to you,” Thorin nodded. “And they also know that trying to surprise either of us, especially when we’re armed, will cost a few some very important limbs.”

“Which ones?” Frodo piped up, the others looking very worried. “A hand or a foot? Cause I can live without my pinky toe. Sam said it wasn’t possible, but I bet I could do it.”

“Shush,” Kili quickly covered Frodo’s mouth. “We’ve done nothing of the sort.”

“Good. Now, who’s hungry? We’ve lots of planning to do today,” Bilbo smiled brightly.

“Aye, there’s getting Erebor through winter, setting up for Dis to rule come spring, making sure we all have enough supplies and getting in contact with Lotherien for any aid they can provide. And of course, a wedding,” Thorin smiled down at Bilbo, pressing a gentle kiss to the hobbit’s forehead before spearing a large piece of bacon with his hidden knife.

“A wedding!” Kili, Fili, Ori, and a few of the wives and partners shouted, looking excited.

“Well, yes,” Thorin nodded, smiling. “I thought it was obvious.”


	7. Chapter 7

Thankfully the others had not planned a wedding for the couple, instead letting Dis plan out a simple little ceremony for the two. Just some of the friends and family and of course all of the company. Simple vows were exchanged and, respecting both hobbit and dwarf culture, beads and rings were also exchanged. It best, for the sanity of certain nephews, that the honeymoon period be only lightly referenced here. Lets just say that Bilbo and Thorin were not seen at all for three whole days and when at last they showed up for breakfast on the fourth day, both were positively glowing. Coins were exchanged.

Bilbo quickly recovered under the care of his new husband and his nephew. Frodo could not be kept from his Uncle long and Thorin agreed, having one of the smaller chambers in his quarters made up for Frodo. It wasn’t long before Bilbo and Thorin were making space for the little hobbit on their bed, the cold of the winter reminding both hobbits of some very hard times. Thorin didn’t mind, feeling better that he could keep such a close eye on his two hobbits.

“I hope we aren’t too much of a nuisance,” Bilbo murmured one night. Thorin had gotten back late from a meeting to find Frodo sleeping over in Fili’s quarters and Bilbo curled up in the middle of their bed, fast asleep. Thorin had quickly changed and climbed in by his hobbit, trying not to disturb him. Somehow Bilbo had woken up, though.

“Never, Bilbo, never,” Thorin frowned, pulling Bilbo close.

“Are you sure? I mean, with Frodo wandering in here at odd hours and all your work and….and my things,” Bilbo fiddled with his nightshirt, not looking at Thorin. More often than not, Frodo wandered in not because he was having bad dreams, but because he heard Bilbo’s. They’d been getting steadily worse as Spring drew nearer.

“Bilbo, I married you. You are my One. You will never be a nuisance to me, no matter what I or others say. You know I have temper problems, but that has not stopped you from loving me, has it?” Thorin wrapped one of his hands around both of Bilbo’s, stilling them. “I would not have gotten my home back if were not for you. I would have lost my nephews, my friends and my people if not for you. I do not think, Bilbo Baggins, that if I lost you I would be able to go on. Where ever you go, I go. Together, forever.”

“Oh, Thorin,” Bilbo blinked back tears before burying his face in Thorin’s chest, pulling his hands free to wrap his arms around his husband. Since the nightmares had started, Bilbo had been getting less sleep and Thorin found it made Bilbo on the edge all the time. He’d long ago gotten used to the tears, the screaming, the helplessness that Bilbo now was. But only around Thorin. He only let Thorin see him this way and Thorin cherished the trust Bilbo was showing him. Even though they were married, there was still a lot between them. But, Thorin thought, if there wasn’t then maybe they wouldn’t be here right now, Bilbo crying into his shirt, Thorin holding him close and safe. Maybe Bilbo would be all alone out there, in his hole in the ground, reading about adventures and worrying about his mother’s doilies for the rest of his life.

“I promise to never leave you, Bilbo, no matter what,” Thorin whispered into Bilbo’s curls.

“Does…does the ring call to you?” Bilbo asked softly after a few moments. “It…it called to Gandalf….and Elrond said that it whispered to him.”

“I hear it, sometimes. Late in the night when I’m holding you. I don’t understand what it is trying to say and I don’t want to. It will probably try to tell me how I can save you from all of this, how I could bring them all back, but I don’t want that. I have you now, with all your little cracks and all your little oddities. I have my sister and my nephews and little Frodo now, who is wholly unexpected but deeply loved. I have friends who aren’t afraid to hit a king when he’s being stupid. I have a home that I never knew I wanted that I don’t think I could live without. So yes, love, it does whisper to me, but I know what it will do to me, what it will make me do and I will not let that happen. Not again,” Thorin pulled Bilbo closer, feeling a few tears escape his eyes.

“I don’t deserve you, Thorin. I don’t,” Bilbo whimpered, burrowing closer.

“I don’t deserve you, Bilbo. After everything  I did to you, you came back and I will never forget that,” Thorin shifted them so Bilbo was lying on his back, looking up at Thorin as the dwarf looked down at him, weight resting on his forearms. “And I have made it my duty to chase all these doubts away, remember?”

“I do,” Bilbo smiled up at him, a small, weak smile but it reached his eyes and that was all that mattered. Thorin smiled back before leaning down and capturing Bilbo’s lips. He made it a long, tender kiss, stealing Bilbo’s breath away before pulling away, wiping a few stray tears from Bilbo’s cheeks.

“I told Fili he’s in charge tomorrow. A few minor meetings that he can handle. He is next in line so the more he handles now the better. I plan on not leaving this room until the only thought in your head is my name and my name only,” Thorin couldn’t control his voice turning into a deep growl, his smile becoming feral.

“What…..oh…what about F-frodo?” Bilbo’s eyes had gone wide, his breath becoming faster.

“Dis said something about teaching him proper dwarf history and the like,” Thorin leaned down, licking a strip up Bilbo’s neck before nipping at his jawline, causing Bilbo to gasp. “And my guards have been ordered to not let anyone in. Dwalin seems to think only he, Bifur and Dori can handle those orders.”

“Only Dori and Bifur will be there come morning,” Bilbo grabbed Thorin’s biceps tightly as Thorin nipped and licked his way up Bilbo’s jawline to his ear, which Thorin knew was terribly sensitive.

“And they’ll switch out with Nori, Bofur and Oin at that time. Dwalin deserves all the time he gets with Ori. I never thought he would find something to make him so happy since he made the war hammer himself all those years ago,” Thorin murmured into Bilbo’s ear as he worked on getting Bilbo’s clothes off.

“Funny that war hammer,” Bilbo let go of Thorin’s biceps to work on getting Thorin’s shirt off. “Bit light for Dwalin, isn’t it.”

“Better not to mention it,” Thorin chuckled, throwing Bilbo’s shirt aside before kissing the scar on Bilbo’s chest. “Dwalin gets awfully bashful about it and if Nori or Dori are around, they get all defensive. He did forge the war hammer shortly after he first arrested Nori in the Blue Mountains.”

“Love at first sight then?” Bilbo squirmed as Thorin paid special attention to Bilbo’s stomach. Bilbo had been rather self-conscious the first time he and Thorin had done it, trying to hide it. Thorin now made sure to let Bilbo know how much he loved Bilbo’s stomach, especially now that Bilbo was putting on some proper weight.

“Love at first axe swing, actually,” Thorin moved back up Bilbo, stealing a kiss. “Nori got arrested because of a fight that Ori had been a part of. Dwalin actually got Ori to safety and told him to scram before someone else caught him. Nori let Dwalin take him in so long as Dwalin left Ori out of his report and talked the other guards into doing the same.”

“Where did Ori get an axe?” Bilbo asked breathlessly.

“He stole it from Dwalin,” Thorin chuckled, pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s nose. “At the same time stealing that poor fool’s heart. When dwarves find their one, they know right of the way. Both Ori and Dwalin knew, but did nothing because of the little despute between Dwalin and Nori. But Dwalin, from that day on, kept one eye out for Ori, always keeping the lad safe. When Nori and Dori caught on, well, they had some words to Balin about it. The war hammer is actually a courting gift.”

“Did Ori know at the time?” Bilbo ran his hands over Thorin’s chest, fingers twisting in with the hair there.

“Oh, yes, he did. Dwalin gave it to him in secret, but both knew Ori couldn’t take it so Ori had Dwalin keep it safe till the time was right. Which just so happened to be right after that last battle. Dwalin carried Ori right off the battlefield. Scared everyone pretty badly, so I’m told. Ori wouldn’t let go of that war hammer, or Dwalin’s hand for that matter, while the healers worked on setting his leg. Dwalin saw Ori go down and didn’t leave his side the entire battle,” Thorin purred at Bilbo’s touch.

“How’d Nori and Dori take it?”

“Figured Ori could have picked someone worse than a guard who not only forged their little brother the perfect war hammer, but refused to leave him in the middle of a battle,” Thorin slid down Bilbo, nipping at Bilbo’s stomach once again. “Enough of that. You’re distracting me from my job.”

“I thought your job was being king?” Bilbo gave an airy laugh as Thorin’s tongue flicked below the waist band of his bed pants.

“King of this bed room and my treasure is your body,” Thorin smiled up at Bilbo, eyes filled with lust before quickly pulling off Bilbo’s pants, his following them to the floor. Thorin never made idle promises and he was taking this one very seriously.

 


End file.
